Algo mal
by Valeria15
Summary: Había un completo silencio entre ellos y eso era demasiado inusual, pero no se le podía llamar paz a lo que tenían esos dos cuerpos, más bien era inquietud, la inquietud de saber que llegaría el momento en que alguien debería decir algo. ... Mi primer KakuHidan, dedicado a Hana Kyu ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


¡Lo logre, Hana-chan! **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **

Me partí la cabeza pensando en algo y salio.., esto xD Bueno.., es el One-shot que te prometí desde un principio, porque me había quedado con el resentimiento de que no te podía dar nada enserio especial uwu

Así que bueno, aquí esta mi primer KakuHidan oficial especialmente para ti x3 Aunque quedo algo corto ^^U

Mi quererte mucho y desearte lo mejor en tus dulces dieciséis :3

Espero te guste, yo paso a retirarme ya sintiéndome realizada por haberlo logrado *w* (aún no se la cree)

**ADV. KakuHidan = Yaoi - OoC (Tal vez un poco, la verdad no estoy muy segura ^^U) **

* * *

Algo mal

_~Algo tiene que ir mal, porque me siento malditamente bien.~_

Sintió como unos carnosos labios chocaron contra los suyos, sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo dejando ver aquellos enormes orbes color lila, él solo veía aquellos morenos parpados cerrados, un largo mechón de cabello azabache también pasaba por allí; dispuesto a interrumpir ese intimo rose de sentimientos, ¿Cuándo era que había pasado eso? Recordaba que estaban peleando hace unos minutos, si, gritaban a todo pulmón, sus groserías retumbaban en aquella habitación donde solo esos dos criminales habían permanecido —con vida—, en un momento todo quedó en silencio, nunca sabría como. Su corazón había querido saltar de su pecho mientras observaba inquisitivamente el intenso esmeralda de los ojos del otro, separó sus labios para decir algo más que ya había olvidado que era y entonces ahí había sido. Solo fue un pequeño descuido lo que lo llevó a aquel enredo, pero ¿Por qué era que no quería dejar ir ese momento?

Sintió el firme agarre de aquella mano en su cintura, atrayéndole más al cuerpo del otro y sin darse cuenta no se había resistido a pegarse a este, más bien parecía estar de acuerdo con aquel deseo que ambos tenían presente ahí mismo, que los carcomía. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuando sus brazos había rodeado aquel robusto cuello, cuándo sus lenguas se habían enloquecido con el sabor de la otra, cuándo era que ellos habían enloquecido de esa manera. Sin duda no podía recordarlo, tal vez había sido desde el primer día cuando se habían encontrado, cuando habían peleado por primera vez, quizás en ese mismo instante había sido que habían sellado sus almas, cuando se habían besado con la mirada y fundido sus almas en ese infinito calor que recorrían sus palabras, no tenían fin, como ellos mismos, aquellas discusiones que siempre empezaban, pero nunca se daban por terminadas, igual que ese beso en donde ahora se perdían, comenzaban a salirse del tema con sus lujuriosos pensamientos que ninguno sabía que tenía, necesitaban respirar, pero como quien dice _estaban contra la espada y la pared_, sentían que si se separaban el aíre se les iría, ese aíre que ni siquiera tenían, porque se necesitaban como el aíre que respiraban.

Claro que supo cuando sus labios se separaron, aquel hilo de transparente saliva que conectaba aún sus bocas era lo poco que mantenía su cordura, mientras volvían a fundir sus almas en el calor del chocar de sus miradas, ¿Y desde cuándo estaba de puntillas? Oh cierto, no se había resistido a aquel choque de pechos, cada extremo de su cuerpo estaba pegado con uno del otro, y se sentía genial; cómo ambos lados de su pecho parecían estar latiendo, había un completo silencio entre ellos y eso era demasiado inusual, pero no se le podía llamar paz a lo que tenían esos dos cuerpos, más bien era inquietud, la inquietud de saber que llegaría el momento en que alguien debería decir algo y es que esta vez las palabras estaban de más, siempre se habían entendido, siempre se habían comprendido él uno al otro, por eso discutían, por eso peleaban, porque quien entiende a alguien nunca sabe porqué y ahora parecían no saber nada de lo que había ocurrido, no tenían idea de que pasaba por la mente de su compañero.., entonces ¿Por qué tenían que decirse algo?


End file.
